Passion Or Poison
by Kofa-Chan
Summary: This is a BoyXBoy yaoi fanfiction. Do not like, do not read. GhiraLink fanfic. Based around the time in the game before you start the Silent Realms, after recieving the harp. Ghirahim is angry he has lost the spirit maiden and now he's after Link to lead him to her. But is that all the demon lord wants, or is there something more?
1. Capture

+.Passion Or Poison.+

Chapter 1: Capture

_ "Link, I have something I want to show you. Follow me", her voice was soft and beautiful, his heart almost melting every time he heard it. He nodded to Zelda, following her off the bridge to jump into the air. Their whistles seemed to be intertwined as they called their Loftwing birds. Their birds caught them and they flew high into the air, flapping their wings. Link followed Zelda, smiling as she looked at him. "So where are we going exactly?", he inquired. "It's a surprise", Zelda stated, looking back ahead of them. Link let out a soft laugh, his Loftwing flying a little faster so that he was now flying side by side with Zelda. He closed his eyes, sighing happily as he felt the wind through his hair. It felt so pleasant. He was distracted by the pleasant feeling of flight when suddenly Zelda's Loftwing dove towards a small floating island, Zelda's laughter filling the air. "H-Hey!", Link quickly gave chase, diving after her. They landed on the little island. It was a little ways from Skyloft, far enough that you could no longer see their home through the clouds and the distance. This island was filled with flowers and a small pond that had strange fish inside of it._

_ The two climbed down from their Loftwing's, Link patting his on the side before watching Zelda move towards the pond. She looked so beautiful in the sunlight and he couldn't help but stare. When Zelda was suddenly shouting at him, he jumped. "Y-Yes?". "Were you daydreaming again?", she scolded with a playful smile. "N-No...Just..thinking", he smiled innocently, a small blush tinting his cheeks. He moved to the pond now, kneeling down and smiling as he saw the fish inside of it, watching them swimming around. "This place is neat and the fish are different. Look, aren't they cute?". Link watched the fish swimming around, turning his head to look back at Zelda. In a flash she was gone. Link suddenly stood up, looking around the small island. The Loftwing's were missing as well and a storm was swirling around the island now. Thunder crashed and the wind blew hard. The flowers that had once bloomed on the island were now black and withered, the pond that had been so crystal clear was now dried up with dead fish laying on the dry bed. **"You really thought you could escape me, Sky Child?". **The air grew dense and a laughter filled it. Link reached back to draw his sword when he realized it wasn't there. Suddenly the island disappeared from under his feet and he was sent plummeting through the clouds to the land below. He tried to whistle but his Loftwing would not come. He didn't even have the sailcloth. He was almost at the ground, a few more feet and he would be dead. He closed his eyes, preparing for death.  
_

Link shot up in bed. He was sweat drenched and panting. He slowly looked around, relieved to find that he was inside his bedroom at the academy. He laid back, taking a moment to gather himself and calm down. That dream had felt so real. Slowly he climbed from the bed and gathering a change of clothes. He needed to get the smell of sweat off of his body. He moved out of his bedroom and to the bathroom, checking to make sure no one was in there before slipping inside and shutting the door. He undressed and set his dirty clothes aside and set his clean clothes on a bench before moving into the bath. He sighed as the warm water hit his skin, closing his eyes and leaning back to relax. As he sat there in the bath he thought about his dream. '_Escape...? Escape who...?_', he thought to himself, sinking a little further into the water so only from his nose up was showing, '_I don't even know where Zelda is...what did that dream mean..? And that island...hmmm..._'. He decided he would set out after he was finished in the bath to try and find the island in his dream. Maybe Zelda was trying to tell him something through his sleep. He stayed inside the bath for a good half hour before climbing out, drying off and getting dressed. He returned to his room to grab his sword and his shield before he headed outside. He tried to remember the direction they had flown in his dream and which bridge they had jumped from.

_**"Link, help me".**_

Link jumped for a moment, looking around. Was he hearing things? The people that were around him were going about their daily business, no one was calling for him. What was that voice then? It sounded like Zelda. _**"Link, help me. Help me Link, please...follow your dream...".**_ There it was again but this time Link knew it was Zelda. He looked towards the sky, shaking his head slightly. He could have sworn he just saw Zelda and her Loftwing flying away. Without hesitation, he ran for the edge of the bridge, whistling quickly for his Loftwing and pursuing something he wasn't even sure was really there. His eyes searched the skies now as he flew, trying to catch sight of Zelda and her Loftwing. He frowned now, thinking that he may have just imagined the whole thing. He sighed, looking down and about to turn the bird around when he spotted something glimmering in the sunlight. "What is that...?", he turned and flew towards the shimmering, the closer they got the more Link could make out what it was. "It's...!". He gasped, landing down on the small island, an island that mirrored the one from his dream. "Zelda..?", he jumped from his Loftwing, looking around at the flowers and the water but there was no trace of Zelda. He stepped towards the water, looking down and watching as the fish began to swim. "Master Link", Fi suddenly appeared before him, "I do not detect any trace of Zelda here. I feel a much stronger presence. There is a 90% chance that there could be danger. Please be careful". Fi then proceeded to return to the sword. "Danger..?", Link looked around, wondering what on earth in this place could be dangerous. Maybe Fi's detection was off. He sighed and took a seat beside the pond, looking into the water and thinking about how he had heard Zelda's voice. '_Was it just my imagination? That dream did freak me out...Maybe I'm getting sick..._', his thoughts had distracted him for a moment and he hadn't even realized that something was happening in the water. He blinked, looking down and raising a brow in confusion.

There was a small bubbling, causing Link to get onto his hands and knees and lean closer to the water to find out what was going on. He gasped as he saw a reflection of Zelda in the water. "Z-Zelda?!". _**"Link, help me...".**_ "H-How? What do I do?!", he questioned, reaching out for the reflection. Suddenly something grabbed him and dragged him into the water. Link squirmed now, trying to break free as he realized this wasn't water. It was a monster. He held his breath underneath the water, trying to reach back for his sword but finding it difficult to move. Laughter filled the air, causing Link to stop, opening his eyes and tensing as he saw the man appear in a snap of diamonds. 'Ghirahim...?!', Link thought, confusion filling him. He squirmed a bit more now, knowing this was bad. "It's no use, you won't escape", Ghirahim stated, a smug smile on his face as he watched the Sky Child struggle to no avail. Suddenly something hit Ghirahim in the back of the head, causing the male to stumble forward. He turned in annoyance, glaring at the crimson bird. It was trying to defend its master. "Insolent bird. Seems he resembles you, Sky Child. Always getting in my way", he raised his hand, snapping his fingers as daggers appeared. Link gasped inside the water monster, swallowing some water and squirming harder. His Loftwing was in danger! He tried to signal for it to run but it stood up tall, flapping its wings and letting out a loud call, as if trying to intimidate and threaten Ghirahim. This only caused the male to smirk. "Foolish creature..", the daggers suddenly flew at the Loftwing, causing the bird to cry out and stumble back. However, that wasn't enough to discourage the bird. Even with a couple of daggers sticking out of its wings, the Loftwing took flight and dove down at Ghirahim, ready to claw him.

Ghirahim growled in annoyance, raising an arm to guard against the birds attack. The bird managed to cut his face with one of his claws, leaving a small gash on his right cheek. He glanced at it and now was no longer amused. "The first shot was a warning but now I really am going to kill you", Ghirahim stated, snapping his fingers and appearing above the bird, daggers surrounding him and firing down at the Loftwing. Link watched in horror as his bird tried to escape, trying to fly away now but it was hit with a few more daggers, suddenly falling from the sky. He tried to scream for it but his mouth only filled with more water. The oxygen had completely left his lungs now, watching as the last of the Loftwing's feathers fluttered towards the land below the clouds. He managed to glare over at Ghirahim before his vision went black, having no more strength or oxygen to stay awake. Ghirahim watched as the Sky Child glared at him before the boy slipped into unconsciousness. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and the water beast was gone, the boy falling to the ground. "This is only the beginning, Sky Child. Just wait until you see the rest". He smiled now, reaching out to pick up Link and snapping his fingers, returning to his domain with the boy.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Link slowly began to wake up, a little dazed and confused. His blue eyes fluttered open, looking around the room only to find it wasn't one he recognized. He jumped up, yelping a little and reaching for his chest. It hurt a lot from all the water he had swallowed when he was inside that creature. As Link looked down now, he noticed he was wearing strange white clothes. He threw the covers off of himself, wondering where his other clothes had gone. He quickly looked around the room but he didn't spot his clothes or Fi and his shield. He slowly climbed out of the bed, trying to figure out where he was or at least where his stuff was. Link had only managed to walk a few feet when he heard a voice directly behind him, "I see you're finally awake, Sky Child". That hot breath on his neck made the hairs stand on ends, the boy slowly turning his head to see Ghirahim was directly behind him. He jumped, quickly moving away from the man and getting into a defensive stance. This caused Ghirahim to laugh at him, "Please, Sky Child, don't make me laugh! You don't stand a chance without your sword, you should know that". "Where is my sword and my clothes..?!", Link didn't care if it was useless, he would fight this guy with his fists if it meant he got answers.

"Your clothes were wet and I would not have you lay in my bed only to get it soaked", Ghirahim replied smugly. "Where's my sword...?", Link inquired further, watching as Ghirahim took a few steps towards him. He stepped back from him. "I don't think you should be concerned about that right now...", Ghirahim smiled at Link now, suddenly rushing at the male and slamming him against the wall. Link cried out in pain, yelping as his hands were pinned above his head. He glared at Ghirahim now as the male moved closer, moving his head back as the males creepy tongue slithered out to lick the mans lips before retreating again. "Maybe if you tell me where the girl is, Sky Child, then I might _consider_ giving you your sword back...", Ghirahim wanted to revive his master and Zelda was his key to doing that. "I don't know where she is", Link stated, hissing as Ghirahim tightened his grip and grasped his chin with his free hand. "Don't toy with me, boy. You _are_ her hero, are you not? I'm not that stupid. She must have left you _something_!", Link shivered as he felt Ghirahim's breath against his face now, shivering slightly. "I don't know...She didn't leave me anything!", Link stated, trying to free his hands from Ghirahim's grasp.

Suddenly, Link was released and Ghirahim stepped back. Link moved away from Ghirahim now, wanting to put as much distance as he could between himself and the seemingly annoyed man. Ghirahim placed a hand on his head, shaking it and sighing. "Sky Child, you really are starting to irritate me...", Link was almost at the door out of the room as Ghirahim's fingers snapped. Link felt something whizzing by, gasping as multiple daggers pinned him to the door by his clothes. Ghirahim looked at Link, clearly not amused. "Now, one last time Sky Child. Where is she?", Ghirahim questioned, stepping closer to Link once again. Link shook his head, "I don't know! What don't you understand?!". Link yelped as he felt his head slam back into the door. Ghirahim sighed, flicking his hair out of his face. "You...Sky Child, I will get the information out of you, one way or another...", he stated, snapping his fingers and watching as Link fell down onto his hands and knees.

Ghirahim turned from Link now, taking a few steps away from the male before he suddenly let out a chuckle. "Either way..you're staying here. You have no way out". He turned swiftly, flipping his hair as he gazed back at Link. "Oh yes, and by the way Sky Child, you should really pay close attention as to what is reality and what isn't", at this, Ghirahim disappeared in a flash of diamonds, leaving Link to figure things out. Link sat on the floor for a few minutes before slowly standing up. "Did he mean...", Link frowned in displeasure as he realized it had been Ghirahim playing with his dreams, leading him to that island and everything. He let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing his temples before turning to the door. He tried the knob but it was locked. He cursed quietly, sighing once more and moving back over to the bed to sit down. He placed his head in his hands, thinking back to the dream and growing more and more frustrated as he thought about how it was all Ghirahim in the end. Zelda really wasn't trying to reach out to him. He wondered where she was and if she was alright. "I can't just sit here...", he whispered, looking towards the door. He had to escape. He stood up now, beginning to look for objects around the room to assist in his escape. First thing he had to do once he was out of this room was find his sword and his original clothing. Then, once he was out of this place, he had to make sure his Loftwing was ok.

Link found a few items in the room that he could use to try and escape. He moved to the door now, taking the long thing mail opener type dagger that he had found and beginning to play inside the lock, picking at it and listening for a click. He smiled as he heard it, looking down. '_This is easier than I thought it would be..._', he thought as he peaked out the door, looking into the hallway. He didn't see anyone out there so he opened the door enough to slip out before closing it again. He now began to move through the hallway. '_Now where would Ghirahim put my stuff..._', he frowned now, quickly realizing that he had no idea where he was or where he was going. He didn't know this building at all and he was basically wandering around aimlessly where Ghirahim's minions, or Ghirahim himself, could find him at any time. Link moved down the hall with caution, not wanting to turn back. He was already this far so he my as well continue forward. He peered around every corner and every new hallway he entered, also sneaking glances into any rooms that were open or unlocked.

As Link explored unnoticed for the time being, Ghirahim had gone to check on the Sky Child's things. Maybe there was a clue in the items he was carrying. He stepped into the room, a sword seeming to scream at him now. He smirked as he glanced over at the goddess sword, which was now glowing. It was bound by chains and a dark seal to keep the swords spirit, Fi, under control. "Don't bother trying, you can't break those chains", he commented now before starting to rummage through Link's clothing and items. He pulled out a couple of things, such as a strange beetle looking device and a sling shot. He frowned, rummaging further through the items and placing each one beside the clothing. There had to be some sort of clue in here. Ghirahim raised a brow now, intrigued as he pulled out an instrument. He stared at it, knowing he recognized it from somewhere. Then it hit him, the girl had it before going into the time gate. She had thrown it over to Link before she disappeared. "This is it...! And the boy thought he could hide this from me...Naughty naughty~", Ghirahim's laughter filled the room, his gaze shifting back to Fi, "I hope you enjoy being bound for eternity, my dear. With this, I shall get the key to reviving my master!". His laughter filled the air as he snapped his fingers, harp in hand. He appeared inside his chambers, about to speak but he didn't see the Sky Child anywhere. He looked around the room, narrowing his eyes on the door as he saw scratch marks around the lock. "Looks like I have to go and teach him some respect", he set the harp aside before snapping his fingers. He would find Link, the male could not escape from him that easily.

Link had been searching for at least fifteen minutes now. The more he looked, the more frustrated he became. He had managed to avoid the bokoblins. There had been quite a few wandering the halls, but so far luck was on his side. He still couldn't track down his original clothes or his sword though. Suddenly, Link could hear sounds of multiple bokoblin's running through the halls now. The word of his escape must have gotten out. He quickly darted into the nearest room to hide in, shutting the door and slowly backing away from it. '_This isn't good.._', he thought, looking around the room he was in to what was around him. He grabbed a wooden board and slide it against the door handle so no one could open the door before backing away from it. "That should by me some time...", he turned, about to continue his search of the room, when he was met face to face with Ghirahim. He yelped, jumping back from the man. "Hello, Sky Child, what on earth are you doing out of my room..?", with every word that came out of his mouth, Ghirahim's voice seemed to get darker and darker, sounding more angry by the minute. Without a word, Link drew the little letter opener knife. He knew it wasn't much of a weapon but at least it was something to defend himself with.

Ghirahim let out a laugh, looking at the small letter opener in the males hands, "Really now, you want to play it that way?". He snapped his fingers, his sword appearing in hand. Link grew nervous now, backing away from him as he approached. "What are you going to do dear boy? There's no where to run and there's definitely no where for you to hide...", he licked his sword now, his eyes watching Link's every movement in amusement. Link narrowed his eyes at the man, glancing to his sides to see if there was anything he could use as a shield. There wasn't much of anything. Some old chairs and pieces of wood, but nothing he could use. "Maybe if you lower that pathetic excuse for a weapon then I'll have mercy on you, _**maybe**_", Ghirahim was slowly closing in on Link now and the boy had no where to go. "I'm not going to give myself to you without a fight", he stated, watching the males face twist further into amusement. "Ohhh, then it shall be more fun for me later on~", he swung his sword at him, Link quickly twisting aside and making a stab at him with the letter opener. Ghirahim quickly grabbed his hand and twisted it so he would drop the letter opener and threw him over his shoulder and onto the floor. Link winced in pain, looking up in time to see Ghirahim raising his sword. He closed his eyes again, ready for it to pierce flesh. He heard it clang against the floor beside him, slowly opening his eyes to glance over and see the blade mere inches from his head stabbed into the floor. He followed the blade back up to Ghirahim, staring at him now. "You really should learn to listen, Sky Child. Not listening may only get you killed!", suddenly Ghirahim kicked Link in the face, the boy yelping and reaching up to hold his now pain filled face, his nose bleeding from the impact. Ghirahim the proceeded to kick him a couple more times in the side before he rolled him over onto his back and placed a foot on Link's stomach, the male glaring up at him as he held his bleeding nose.

Ghirahim pulled out his sword from the floor, the blade disappearing in a shimmer of diamonds. He then pushed his foot into Link's stomach, causing him to growl and gasp in pain. "Now, I have some questions that you will answer, Sky Child...", he stated as he reached down and grabbed Link by the collar of his shirt. He snapped his fingers and they appeared inside Ghirahim's private chambers. He removed his hand from Link's shirt now, moving over to the bed side table to pick up the harp before turning to Link and waving it before his eyes. "Now, little Sky Child, what is this for? The spirit maiden was playing this before she went into that gate and then she threw it to you. Mind explaining?", Ghirahim watched as the boy stood up and gave him a blank look. "I...haven't figured that out yet...", Link replied simply, Ghirahim growling and reaching out to pull him closer. "Explain, what is there to figure out?", Ghirahim questioned, only receiving a defiant look from Link. He wasn't going to reveal anything to him. Not when it risked Zelda's capture and the potential rising of whoever Ghirahim's master was. "You're such a defiant boy...", a smirk now played at the demon lords lips, "I can fix that...". Link was suddenly thrown against the wall, wincing and looking at the demon lord. "If you want to be defiant then I shall have to show you some manners...some respect for your _**lord**_", Ghirahim stated, running at Link now and quickly pinning him to the wall. "_**My**_ lord?! You're no where near being my lord!", Link hissed as he was pinned. He glared at the male. "I will have you reveal all of your secrets and submit to me, Sky Child...", Ghirahim's tongue snaked out of his mouth, moving to lick up Link's cheek before the male leaned in and bit into Link's neck. This caused the hero to gasp out in pain. "Ahhhck...G-Get off!", Link cried, trying to push Ghirahim away as the male sucked on his flesh. Little did he know that Ghirahim was marking him, implanting a small seal on his neck. He would use this to keep track of the Sky Child if they were ever separated and to limit him so that the boy could only go so far without his permission.

Ghirahim pulled his head back from the boy and grinned now, licking some of Link's blood off of his lips. "There...That should fix things", he remarked as Link continued to glare at him. "Wh-What did you do?", he questioned, raising a hand to his neck now. Ghirahim simply chuckled and backed away from Link, moving to the other side of the room. "Observe", he snapped his fingers, the boy staring at him. He suddenly yelped as he felt a pain surge through his body and something lifting him to carry him right to Ghirahim's side. He was dropped down onto his hands and knees before the demon lord, panting. He was confused as to what had just happened. "You were too far away from me, I had to fix that", Ghirahim stated smugly, grinning down at the hero, "Now I can be sure you can't escape me nor try to fool me, Sky Child. Now...back to our little discussion". The harp appeared in Ghriahim's hands and he held it out to Link. Link looked at it, slowly taking it before looking up at the demon lord. "Tell me everything you know about the meaning behind this and maybe I'll be nice and not take things a step further", Link hated that Ghirahim always seemed to have this smug and confident look on his face. He just wanted to wipe it clean off. "I'm not telling you anything!", Link stated, angling the harp and smashing the bottom of the instrument into Ghirahim's foot. He quickly moved back as he watched the man yelp in pain, stumbling back for a moment. Link moved back from him now, knowing that he probably just cause himself more grief than anything.

Ghirahim recovered quickly, glaring at Link and holding out his hand. Link cried out as he felt the pain surge through his body, feeling himself being lifted into the air. "I tried to be kind, I tried to be patient with you. But over and over you deny my kindness, deny me of what I am asking for. I have had enough Sky Child. You will tell me, even if it's by force...", Ghirahim was done playing. He didn't care for these games, not when he needed to find the spirit maiden and this boy was only getting in his way. '_I will dominate him and when this is all over, he will become an excellent pet for my master and I_', Ghirahim thought as red ribbon wrapped around Link's hands, tying the boy up before Ghirahim threw him on the bed. Ghirahim wasted now time to climb on top of the boy, snapping his fingers and one of his diamond knives appearing in his hand. He tore through the shirt Link was wearing, grinning as Link struggled against him with no luck of getting away. He slowly applied the dagger to his chest, swiping it across to create a long thing gash, not deep enough to severely injure the man, but just deep enough to draw blood. Ghirahim leaned down, his long tongue dancing over the wound and causing Link to flinch. Ghirahim could tell the boy was trying to be strong. He was trying to withhold any noises of pain or pleasure. "I will make you cry out, my little sky child...", Ghirahim stated, moving over to one of Link's nipples and biting into it. He watched as the boy bit into his lip, trying to silence himself. That only enticed Ghirahim to bite harder, his tongue snaking around the sensitive nub to tease it. Finally he heard a cry, it was faint because Link had quickly caught himself, but it was there. Ghirahim moved his free hand, the one without the dagger, to Link's other nipple. His fingers began to dance over it, caressing it and teasing it. Link could no longer hold in his cries and finally let out a cry of pleasure and pain. '_No way...I...I can't enjoy this..._', he thought, trying to squirm his body away from Ghirahim but he was pinned. He couldn't move.

Ghirahim moved his hand from his nipple down to his groin, playing along his pant line and teasing the boy a little more. Link gasped, closing his eyes. He didn't want what was to come next. He squirmed a little more, trying to free his bound hands. Ghirahim was only encouraged by his struggles, his tongue trailing down his stomach and pausing at Link's belly button. He twirled his tongue around, licking the inside and watching as Link gasped and squirmed, his toes curling a little bit. "Get...off! Noo!", Link was terrified for he knew exactly where this was going. He tried to think of how he could get out of this. How he could make it so that this creeper with his snake like tongue would back off and not take things any further. Then it clicked. Maybe he could use Ghirahim. He had to go through everything anyway so maybe he could bring Ghirahim along with him. "S-Stop! Ok..I'll tell you!", Link gasped out, Ghirahim pausing as he was about to pull down the heroes pants. He looked up at him, raising a brow. That was fast. "What is it, Sky Child..?", he inquired, ready to continue on if Link was only going to spew bullshit at him. "I-I'll tell you...The harp, you play a song...there's these trials. You need the harp to get into them and you have to collect something in each trial...That's the reason for the harp. That's all I know so far!", it was only half the truth. Link wasn't going to flat out tell Ghirahim that these trials would make his stronger or help him open another time gate. But the male could probably get the hint that it would somehow lead him to Zelda.

"Stop this...and I'll show you...But I'll need Fi...", Link stated, wondering if he could entice the male to give him back his clothes and his items. Then maybe he would stand a chance against Ghirahim and be able to escape his clutches and continue on with his journey. Ghirahim chuckled softly, sitting up now. "Really boy, do you think I'm that foolish? We will go and inspect these trials first and then _**I**_ will decide if you get your sword back or not. But for now, I think some sleep is in order...", Ghirahim started, snapping his fingers. His cape disappeared and he climbed off of Link. He moved the boy over before climbing back into the bed with him. He left Link's hands bound together, pulling the boy close to sleep. "Good night, Sky Child. You better be right because if you're lying, tomorrow you will not be so lucky to get away with anything", Ghirahim whispered, Link's body tingling now. As if he could possibly sleep with this man's arms wrapped around him and his hands bound together. It was going to be a long night.

**NOTE:** **Feedback welcome.**


	2. Song of Farore's Courage

**+.Passion Or Poison.+  
Chapter 2: Song of Farore's Courage**

A groan escaped from the young heroes lips, his head pounding and his eyes burning. Link had not slept much over the night. He had finally managed to pass out just before dawn but he only was allowed to get about two hours of sleep before Ghirahim woke him up. Luckily enough, the demon lord had released his hands from their confinement so he could at least move his arms freely once again. Link yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Ghirahim had disappeared after he woke him so he could have fallen back to sleep, but his threat still echoed in his head. **_"If you fall back to sleep, Sky Child, then you will be in for a surprise I'm not sure you would much enjoy"._** Link shivered, not wanting to know what the man was entailing. He stepped towards the door, trying the handle and frowning at the discovery that it was locked. He glanced around the room but saw no other door. "He could have unlocked it so I could use the bathroom...", he whispered, returning to sitting on the bed. He crossed his arms, awaiting Ghirahim's return. A loud, vicious growl suddenly filled the room and Link quickly realized it was his stomach. He reached down, frowning now as he remembered that he hadn't eaten anything at all the day before. "Guess the demon lord doesn't believe in meals either...", murmured Link, standing from the bed and starting to pace a little. He was too hungry to sit still.

Link's mind was wandering, his thoughts jumping from the fact that he was hungry to what Ghirahim and himself had discussed the night before. He could feel his face heat up as he recalled what the demon lord had been doing to his body last night. He quickly shook his head, clearing his throat a little and trying to focus on how he was going to get away from this man. '_He wants me to show him the way to Zelda. Maybe I could use him...I have to do some trials anyway. Towards the end..Then I can try and escape...No, I will escape_', Link was now so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed the door had opened and a bokoblin was trying to get his attention. He jumped as the creature shrieked at him, quickly turning around to face it. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or not that someone had finally come to retrieve him, but at least he could find a bathroom and possibly get some food. Link stepped out of the room with the creature, two more closing the doors to Ghirahim's bedroom and following right behind him. '_Only three...I could probably fend them off but that won't do me any good. It will only be the same result as yesterday. I'll stick to my new plan..._', he thought, watching the bokoblin's before looking ahead at the set of giant doors just down the hall. Suddenly his nostrils were flooded with the smell of food and his stomach let out a cry of joy.

As those doors opened and Link saw the table filled with a variety of foods, he couldn't help but stop and stare. He had forgotten for a moment where he was, about to head straight for the plate of stacked pancakes just sitting there on the table when he was snapped back into reality by that chilling laughter. Link's gaze went from the food to the head chair at the overly large table where Ghirahim was sitting just watching him. "Like what you see, Sky Child?", Link hated that smirk he had, like he had just won something. Link simply shot a glare at him before moving to sit down, his stomach letting out another pained growl for food. This only heightened Ghirahim's amusement. "Sounds like your stomach is enjoying it. Eat all you want. You will surely need your strength for today", Ghirahim's eyes seemed to flash, watching Link as he slowly began to eat. He was getting closer to his goal and if Link was going to cooperate then this was going to go smoothly. However, Ghirahim knew better than to just assume Link was going to obey without making a plan of his own. He was sure the hero had a plan to try and run away but Ghirahim wouldn't allow that. He had his prize before him, trapped in his clutches, obtaining the spirit maiden and releasing his master were just bonuses. He was sure his master would enjoy having the Sky Child around for some fun as well.

Link felt uncomfortable through out breakfast, catching Ghirahim watching him and just smiling at him. He felt uncomfortable the more he felt the mans eyes on him. He ate until his stomach was full enough that it would no longer growl at him, standing up now. "Excuse me..", he turned, wanting to go find the bathroom when Ghirahim appeared in front of him. "And where do you think you're going?", he questioned, taking a few steps towards Link to cause the male to back into the table. "I'm going to find the bathroom...Is that a problem?", Link raised a brow, crossing his arms now. "Yes, actually, it is. You didn't ask for permission", those words struck Link, testing at a nerve that Ghirahim was going to enjoy playing with. "I don't need your permission. You're not my boss", Link took a step towards Ghirahim now, as if challenging the man. This caused Ghirahim to laugh, grinning at Link. "Ohh really now? I'm your master, little Sky Child. Whether you like it or not, you have to ask me permission to do a lot of things. Do I make myself clear, or do I need to give you a lesson in obedience..?", Ghirahim's words seemed to snake around the hero, causing Link's nerves to back down. He felt like retreating once more from this man but if he did that then Ghirahim would win and Link couldn't have that. So, despite his nerves, he stood there glaring at Ghirahim without a word. The two were at a stand off for a few moments, both staring at one another and trying to intimidate the other. Finally, Ghirahim snapped his fingers and chains of diamonds appeared around Link's body. The hero yelped as he toppled over and onto the floor, squirming in the chains and glaring at Ghirahim. Ghirahim let out a sigh, pushing Link over onto his back and sitting down on top of the males lower half. "Now, _Linky_...All I ask for is a simple 'May I go to the bathroom, Master Ghirahim'. That is all I want. Come on, you can say it", Ghirahim spoke playfully, reaching down to gently stroke Link's face.

Link growled at the new pet name he was given, disliking it greatly. He didn't want to beg this man just so he could use the bathroom. That was so degrading. It was bad enough that he was forced to sleep with the man and this guy even touched him the previous night. "My name is Link. L.I.N.K. Link, and I will not beg or call you master. Now let me go", he hissed at the man above him. Link attempted to bite Ghirahim's fingers when they were close enough to his lips. This resulted in Ghirahim slapping Link hard across the face. He put more pressure down on Link's bladder now, causing Link to gasp. "Either you beg me to go or you go right here in front of an audience, little**_Linky_**", his words were playful but serious, Ghirahim wanting to watch Link squirm underneath him. He knew Link would suck up his pride sooner or later, after all, the man wouldn't want to wet his pants in the dining hall. '_Damn it...He's sitting right on my bladder!_', he thought as he glared at Ghirahim, trying to weigh his options. He could attempt to defy him and try to hold on as long as he could but that may only hurt him more. The only option that would benefit him in anyway would be to give in. As much as he hated to do this, he had no choice. He turned his head away from Ghirahim. "May...I please go...to the bathroom...ma..ster...", he struggled to say it, but the second he did he could hear Ghirahim chuckle in delight. "What was that? I didn't hear you...", Ghirahim grinned, leaning in and cupping a hand over his ear. Link let out an annoyed sigh, "May I please go to the bathroom **_master_**". "Mmmm...I think you forgot to say something there...", Ghirahim began to put more pressure on Link's bladder now, causing the young hero to yelp. "M-Master...Ghirahim! PLEASE!", Link was struggling to hold it now, glaring at Ghirahim for this torture.

Ghirahim had a huge smirk plastered across his face as he looked down at Link. He was quite satisfied with this. "I guess I'll let you go...", he snapped his fingers and they appeared inside a large bathroom. It was lavishly decorated, holding a bath tub that was large enough for at least 20 people to sit in comfortably, a large vanity and sink and a separate area for the toilet. Link had no time to inspect the decor of the room though because the second Ghirahim made the chains disappear and the man got off of him, he ran straight for the location of the toilet. He could hear Ghirahim laughing, annoyed that the man actually managed to make him beg and call him master. Link finished, coming out and washing his hands, glaring over at Ghirahim until he saw the male was holding something. He stared at the green clothing, a little dumbfounded for a moment. "You're..giving my stuff back..?", Link questioned as he reached out and took the garments. "Just your clothing and the harp. We'll discuss the rest later. For now, you will show me what we do with that harp~", Ghirahim watched as the hope in Link's expression faded, smiling further. Link turned to go change in the toilet room when Ghirahim stopped him, "Uh ahh, you change right here. We're in a hurry so make it fast or I'll do it for you".

Link could not believe what he just heard. He looked at Ghirahim, giving him another dumbfounded look. "You have one minute, Sky Child. Hurry up", Ghirahim's words were mocking him. One minute to change. How ridiculous! He couldn't possibly be serious! "50 seconds". Link grew alarmed as the male began to state how much time he had left to change and he quickly began to remove his clothes, throwing the white garments aside and struggling to put on his normal clothing. He threw the top half of his outfit on first, deciding that was the easier part to do before moving to put on his pants, crying out as he suddenly fell over while trying to put his pants on. "20 seconds left, come on now...I'm sure you can do better...15 seconds". Link could have sworn Ghirahim wasn't counting down properly but he had no time to argue. No way in hell did he want this demon lord touching his body or dressing him. He managed to slip his pants on while on the floor, pulling his shoes on and throwing his hat on top of his head. His clothes looked a mess, they definitely needed to be straightened out now, but he had completed the task within the time period given. "Good job, you finished just in time. But next time I expect your clothes to be...", Ghirahim paused as he gave Link a look over, "Not wrinkled and more decent than they are right now". Link glared at him, wanting to punch that smirk right off the mans pretty little face. It was Ghirahim's fault his clothes weren't _perfect_.

"Where to first, Sky Child?", Ghirahim reached out and pulled Link close to him now, ready to snap his fingers to take them where they had to go. Link's nose crinkled in displeasure, not wanting to be so close to Ghirahim. "Faron Woods. That is where the first trial is", upon hearing this, Ghirahim snapped his fingers and within seconds they appeared on a branch of the large tree inside Faron Woods. Link was quick to pull away from Ghirahim once they had arrived, looking around the woods. "We're here, now where is the trial entrance?", the demon lord questioned. "I'm not sure. With Fi...she had this dowsing ability that would allow me to find it easily. If you would give me her back then this wouldn't be a problem", Link glanced back at Ghirahim in annoyance before looking around again. "Well seeing as that isn't going to happen, I suggest we find a way to discover it quickly~", Ghirahim stated, pushing Link forward to make the man walk. Link rolled his eyes, walking along the large tree branch and looking down at the forest below. It would be so easy to slip away in those woods but if he did that then he may never get Fi or the other items back ever again. Ghirahim was definitely a smart man with his way of thinking and planning. Link knelt down, trying to see if he could spot anything unusual on the ground that might be a clue to where the trial opening was. '_He'll have to give Fi back to me sooner or later. We can't get into the trials without her..._', Link thought to himself. Ghirahim observed the hero as he searched for something, glancing down now and spotting a group of butterflies. He chuckled now, "I think you're concentrating too hard..". He placed a hand on Link's shoulder and snapped his fingers, the two now appearing mere meters from the strange butterflies.

"What now, Sky Child?", Ghirahim questioned, Link staring at the butterflies for a moment and trying to think. "I need the harp", he replied, facing the demon lord now. With another snap of his fingers, the harp appeared and he held it out to Link. Link took the instrument and walked over to the fluttering bugs. He readied the harp, raising his hand and starting to strum the notes to Farore's Courage. As he played, the butterflies seemed to react but nothing else seemed to happen. Ghirahim had been hopeful that something would have come from the ground or the sky, or even out of thin air, but nothing had happened. This left an unamused look on his face. He glared at Link, wondering if the Sky Child was trying to trick him. "I'm not playing games, Link. Is this the correct spot or are you lying to me...", Ghirahim was ready to snap his fingers, to hurt Link if he was lying to him or trying to trick him. Link quickly faced Ghirahim, shaking his head. "I don't know why it's not working! I...I'm just supposed to play that song and I think something should happen but...", Link looked back at the butterflies, trying to figure out what was wrong. Maybe they were in the wrong spot. He had no idea how this worked. He had gotten this song with Fi inside the thunderhead cloud before he decided to go back and rest in Skyloft for the night the other day. Was there a clue he was missing?

Link gasped, about to tell Ghirahim something he remembered when he was suddenly sent flying into the base of the large tree. Link winced in pain, Ghirahim's daggers pinning him up and managing to cut his flesh. He looked at his arms as blood slowly soaked through his clothing because of the small gashes in his arms before looking back at Ghirahim. The demon lord was not amused. He walked over to Link, grasping the males chin and leaning in. "Tell me, Sky Child, do you like pain?", Ghirahim was holding one of the daggers, gently running it along Link's chest, "Because that is what you're going to get if you are lying to me". Ghirahim wanted to finish these so called _trials _as quickly as possible and if Link was trying to prevent that from happening then he would make Link wish he had never been born. "I already told you that I was going to use Fi's dowsing ability to find the entrance, I don't even know if it's right here but Fi would sin—aahhckk!", he gasped as Ghirahim pushed the dagger into his shoulder, his hands clenching into fists at the pain. "I don't want any stories or nonsense. You aren't getting your sword back so you better find another way into the trials little Sky Child...", he drew the dagger from his now wounded shoulder, licking Link's blood from the blade. "I...I was..trying to say something!", Link growled, gritting his teeth, "Fi...she would sing..when I played the harp...Maybe someone has to sing...". Ghirahim inspected Link's features, trying to judge if this was a lie or a trick. Finally, he snapped his fingers and the daggers disappeared. Link fell to the ground, reaching up to grasp his injured shoulder and look up at Ghirahim. "As far as I know, Fi is the only one to know the songs...She was made by the goddess and the memories are inside her...I don't know if you or anyone else could learn to sing them...", Link stated, rising to his feet. Ghirahim growled in displeasure. He refused to give Link his sword back. He would have to find another way around this.

The hero watched as Ghirahim began to pace, seeming to be deep in thought. '_He'll have no choice but to give me Fi back now...Then I can get away from him..._', he thought, looking over at the butterflies. He smiled now, thinking he had just won his freedom back with the trials being picky and wanting someone to sing. Ghirahim snapped his fingers now as he thought of something, catching Link's attention. Link thought he would have seen a look of displeasure on the mans face, but instead it was a smirk. Not just any smirk, a devilishly evil scheming kind of smirk. Link took a few steps back now, afraid of what this man had just thought up. "If we can't enter without a singer, then I will make that little sword of yours tell me all of her secrets", Ghirahim began to slowly approach Link, causing the hero to move back a little faster in fear. "Sh-She won't tell you anything...She knows better!", Link quickly stated, his fear growing the closer the demon lord came. "Ohhhh but she will, Sky Child. That is, if she wants to keep you safe", with a snap of his fingers chains of diamonds wrapped around the young hero, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground, "Now...how about a little nap..?". Ghirahim stood over him, blowing some strange dust in his face. It was some sort of spore, which caused the male to quickly become drowsy. "No..Fi...won't do...it...", he managed to murmur before his consciousness slipped away.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Fi had been sealed by a special binding of chains, which would prevent her from coming out of the sword in any form. She could still speak but her very being was trapped within the Goddess sword. She was trying to free herself, trying to concentrate all of her power to do this task, but it would seem that no matter what she did she just couldn't break free. She was taking a break from her attempts at breaking the chains, resting to regain her strength, when she heard the doors open and saw Ghirahim entering. He seemed too happy for his own good. He was coming straight for her. "Hello little sword", he spoke, "I've come to make a request". "There is a 0% chance of me helping you. Go away", Fi stated sarcastically. This only seemed to cause the demon lord amusement. "What if there was a chance your young _master_ would be injured without your assistance~?", his smirk seemed to grow as he felt the hate and anger emitting from Fi. "Leave Link alone", she seemed to warn him, but Ghirahim snapped his fingers and Link appeared in chains hanging down from the ceiling. Fi seemed to fall silent now as her master was dangling from the ceiling, this emotion of worry and fear filling her. "So, little Fi, I would like to learn the Song of Farore and any other memories you have for other songs as well. Tell me now and he won't be harmed", Ghirahim moved towards Fi, ready for her to just willingly submit. "By the looks of Master Link, you have already harmed him. How can I hold you to your word?", Fi questioned, watching as Ghirahim's smirk only grew at her inquiry. "Simple, if you tell me what I want to know then I won't beat him within an inch of his life", Ghirahim was now ready to snap his fingers to start injuring Link if Fi refused. The sword seemed to stay silent for a few moments before Ghirahim could feel her resistance fading away. "Touch the handle of my blade and I shall reveal all to you...", she knew she was betraying everything she was made for, but she believed in Link. If Link managed to get out and managed to unseal her, then they wouldn't have anything to worry about. They could defeat Ghirahim once again.

"Don't...Fi...don't..do it...", Link's groggy voice filled the room. He was still half asleep from those spores that Ghirahim had blown onto him but he was awake enough to know what was happening around him. "Yes, master Link", Fi had to be strong. She was designed for the purpose of serving the goddess and her chosen hero. She wasn't allowed to assist the enemy, no matter the cost. However, since she had started to adventure with Link her personality had shifted and she began to develop emotions. Emotions she wasn't designed to have. She had to try and keep these emotions in check, for if she didn't then all would be lost. Ghirahim let out a sigh, moving towards the items that Link had when he had taken him. He ran his fingers over the clawshots, dancing them over the beetle before his hand stopped at the whip. His smile grew as he picked up the item and turned. "You don't want to obey and save your master then I guess he is of no importance. Let's play a little game, shall we? How about we see how many whip lashes it takes to get my point across...", Ghirahim's voice seemed to darken and his features seemed to grow with excitement. He moved to Link, who's shirt had been removed before he was brought to this room so he hung there half naked. His tongue slithered from his mouth, licking the boys back and chuckling as he felt him tremble. "Ready Sky Child..?", he didn't wait for a reply as he raised the boys own whip and brought it down on his back. His scream was like music to Ghirahim's ears, singing a beautiful song. He brought the whip down again and again, continuing to make music with Link's screams of pain and watching as the whip began to cut into his skin. The crimson liquid decorated the boy beautifully, dripping onto the floor from his back. Link was trying to hold back tears from the pain, his voice cracking from screaming so much. He was in tremendous pain and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Ghirahim rose the whip up, ready to bring it down hard on Link's back when he heard a cry to stop. He paused mid-whipping, turning his head to look towards the Goddess sword. "What was that..? Stop? You know I can only do this if you reveal to me all of your secrets little sword", Ghirahim was about to whip Link again when Fi spoke out once more. "I will do as you ask. Please leave master Link alone. He is in a lot of pain", Fi had let her emotions win, unable to resist stopping the demon lord from his strike on Link. Link was panting from the pain and from screaming so much. He opened his eyes, looking at Fi. "No...don't..", he choked out, his body trembling from how much Ghirahim had beaten it. "I' apologize master Link...", Fi apologized, disobeying Link now as her sword began to glow a brilliant blue light. Ghirahim chuckled now, setting the blood soaked whip aside and moving over to the sword. He reached out, placing a hand on the hilt. If Fi was trying to be defiant she would only hurt herself. The chains would prevent her from any hostility towards anyone that touched her. She would have no choice but to obey. Fi opened herself up to the demon lord, allowing him to see the song he wanted and revealing the two other songs from her memories that were still locked away. Fi suddenly gasped, feeling as if power was being pulled right out of her. She could see it, Ghirahim's true form. Link was not aware of this yet but Ghirahim was the blade to the demon king, Demise. Fi could see it the second Ghirahim placed his hand on her hilt. They were similar, a blade of a goddess, and a blade of a demon. This was not good, for her memories in Ghirahim's hands could doom the world. "I think it's time you slept..After all, you are no longer needed", Ghirahim stated, drawing his hand back. He couldn't have Fi announcing who, or what, he was just yet. He snapped his fingers, more chains wrapping around Fi and an eerie red glow rising from them. Fi's voice was silenced, only a small shriek was heard before her blue light faded and she went into a dormant state.

Link stared at the chains, watching as their glow faded before his gaze fell back to the floor once more. He had to break these chains, he had to move even if it hurt. He had to get Fi and get away from here. Link weakly struggled against his chains, knowing it was useless. Ghirahim turned to face him now, grinning at him, "Now how about we try this again, shall we?". "Noo...", Link shook his head, feeling light headed from the pain and blood loss. The demon lord moved over, lifting Link's face up and chuckling. "But you have no choice, Sky Child. You will do this, no matter what", he leaned forward, licking some of the sweat from the boys face. Link cringed, closing his eyes. '_If..If I do the trials...Maybe there is still a chance to save Fi. This isn't over. Not by a long shot..._', Link thought as he felt his consciousness slip once more, unable to fight it any longer. Ghirahim let the boys face fall again, sighing softly. "Human bodies are so weak...", he stated as he waved his hand and snapped his fingers. Link disappeared from the room, some bokoblins awaiting where he had sent him to bandage the boys back. Link wouldn't be able to recover from his wounds, not with what Ghirahim had in mind. It was best to act while Link was still injured. This way the boy posed less of a threat and he couldn't easily slip away if he tried to run away. Ghirahim's plan was unfolding perfectly. He now knew the three songs to enter the three trials. He would obtain the flames for himself. The demon king would praise him when he brought him back. He would be the most powerful sword known to man and he would belong to the most powerful demon, Demise. He could feel the power within his grasp, all he had to do was make the Sky Child play a few simple songs and run around a little. He would lead him on into thinking he might still have a chance and then shatter his dreams and watch the boy fall. This was going to be all too perfect.

**Note: Feedback is much appreciated.**


	3. Don't Make A Sound

**+.Passion Or Poison.+  
Chapter 3: Don't Make A Sound**

Blue orbs slowly fluttered open, the male not wanting to be awake. His mind jumped to Fi, thinking about how she had been sealed away. It was all his fault. Link had to find a way to break the seal on Fi and escape from here. He slowly sat up now, wincing as he looked down to see that his whole torso was bandaged up. Flashes of the whipping appeared in his mind and he shuttered, remembering how Ghirahim had been in his glory when he was being whipped. Link moved from the bed, wanting to slip away and find Fi before Ghirahim found out he was awake. He moved painfully towards the door, testing the handle and smiling as he saw it was unlocked. He opened the door a crack, peaking out and frowning as he saw two moblin standing guard outside of the doors. The large creatures blocked any path of escape. Link carefully shut the door, backing away from it. He had to find another way to get out of this room.

Link turned, moving to the window to judge how high up this room was. "Too high to jump down..", he murmured, turning around to see if he could rummage something in the room to help him get down. He yelped suddenly, stumbling back against the window. Ghirahim was standing right behind him, smiling in amusement. "I see you're looking lively, Sky Child. Even with those injuries, you don't quit", Ghirahim chuckled, grabbing a shirt and tossing it to Link, "Put this on. We're going to the first trial now since you're feeling better". Ghirahim knew that Link was probably still in a lot of pain despite moving around like he was but the Demon Lord didn't care. The faster they finished these trials, the faster he could find the Spirit Maiden. She would be his and he would be able to bring his master back

Link had caught the shirt, carefully slipping it over his wounded body before looking back at Ghirahim. '_He's making me do the trials injured so I have no chance of escaping. I've suffered worse though. He'll have to break my arms and legs before I give up trying to escape..._', Link thought to himself. Ghirahim pulled the boy close, smirking as he snapped his fingers and they appeared in the same spot within Faron Woods where the butterflies were fluttering around. Link pulled away from Ghirahim, still hating being close to the man. The Demon Lord held out the golden instrument and instructed him to play. Link took the harp, watching him for a moment before beginning to play. As he began to play, a rather pleasant sounding voice began to sing. It was Ghirahim's voice. It sounded beautiful. You wouldn't believe that such a voice that came from an evil creature could sing so wonderfully.

As Link played and Ghirahim sang, a circle formed on the ground. Link continued to play as he watched the strange circle and patterns of flower petals began to form around the circle. He couldn't believe this was actually working. The trials were opening without Fi. '_I still can't get in without Fi, that much I'm sure..._', he thought to himself. He stopped playing when Ghirahim stopped singing, looking at the man now. He was surprised as he snapped his fingers and a sword appeared. Confusion filled him as the sword was offered to Link. "Thrust the sword into the mark and complete the trial. Oh, and don't even try attacking me with that blade. It's one of my own and I can easily make it disappear", Ghirahim stepped back, watching Link as he prepared to shove the sword into the center of the trial opening. Link was bringing the sword down when he suddenly felt arms around him and before he could stop, the sword pierced the center of the circle and both him and Ghirahim were suddenly transported to a darker version of Faron Woods. Link stumbled forward, turning to face Ghirahim. "W-What was that? Why did you...I-I thought...I thought only one person was supposed to do the trials?!", Link's head was filled with confusion now.

Ghirahim straightened himself up, looking around the area and smirking. It had worked. He hadn't been completely sure if he could sneak in to the trials by holding onto Link while he was in his spirit form. As long as he wasn't in the form of a weapon it seemed to work. Ghirahim observed their surroundings, stepping forward towards the edge of the circle. "Why don't we play a little game, Sky Child? Let's see how many tears each of us can collect. The winner will get a prize of their choosing. Anything at all...", Ghirahim glanced back, knowing how to pull Link into this trap, "Even your precious sword back...". Link couldn't believe his ears. All he had to do was collect more tears than Ghirahim and he could get Fi back? He narrowed his eyes, "How can I be sure you're telling the truth?". Ghirahim chuckled, facing Link now. "Give me your hand", he took Link's hand when it was offered and held it in his own. A light surrounded their intertwined hands, Ghirahim murmuring a few strange words. "We will be bound to this deal. Neither of us will be able to get out of whatever the other chooses. Whoever wins will have full rule over whatever they want. Understood?", Ghirahim pulled his hand back, the glowing faded.

Link looked at his hand and then at Ghirahim, giving a nod before Ghirahim suddenly snapped his fingers and disappeared. Link looked around now as the lighting in the area suddenly changed and he heard a laugh from Ghirahim, who was somewhere in the forest. _**"Oh yes, and I forgot to mention...Don't get hit"**_, Ghirahim's voice called with another fit of laughter. "Hit..?!", Link's eyes widened as he saw a strange creature rushing towards him now with a bulky looking blade. He could feel his heart race as he quickly dodged the blade and ran straight for the tear, closing his eyes as the creature almost hit him. He opened them after a moment though when no pain hit him. He looked around and noticed that the lighting was back to how it had been when they had first entered the trials. "I have to keep moving..", he told himself, now running up the stairs and finding another tear at the top. He snatched it, looking around at the view to see if he could spot anymore.

"_**You better hurry, Sky Child. I already have 4 tears, you only have two".**___Link growled and hurried down the steps now, carefully moving around the strange creature with the lantern. Link quickly gathered a third tear just past the strange creature, carefully moving around the sleeping Guardian and towards the next tear, which he could see lighting up the sky with a stream of light. He ran towards the vines, carefully climbing up to get the tear on the ledge before looking down. There was a tear beside a tree with water surrounding it. The water looked strange to him, probably not safe to step into at all. Link carefully climbed back down from the ledge and moved around the water to find a log that he could use to get across. He slowly made his way across the log, balancing carefully until he reached the other side. He sighed softly as he reached the tear, turning again to move back across the log. "How are you doing, Sky Child?", Link yelped, almost falling off the log and into the water, quickly being able to catch himself. He looked back, glaring at Ghirahim as the man grinned behind him. "You have five tears, I have six. There are four more to get, Sky Child. Do you think you can do it? You will have to at least obtain three more to beat me", Ghirahim took a step towards Link, his tongue snaking out of his mouth to lick the males cheek. "I can't wait to get my present, _Linky_". Link quickly pulled away from Ghirahim, shivering at the mans touch. He lost his balance as he did this though, yelping as he fell into the water. He looked up, Ghirahim was gone and the lighting had changed once again.

Link turned his head, eyes wide with horror as he saw a Guardian coming straight for him. He quickly scrambled out of the water and ran over to a small tunnel, quickly crawling through it. He could hear his heart pounding as he ran, yelping as another Guardian came at him. Just beyond the Guardian was a tear. '_Damn you Ghirahim! You're watching this somewhere just to see what happens!_', he thought with a small curse, quickly running around the Guardian and jumping up the side of the heightened land to grab the tear. Everything went back to normal, silence filling the air and the Guardian's falling back to sleep. He panted as he sat there, trying to catch his breath. That was probably one of the most terrifying things he had been through but it wasn't even over yet. There were still tears to collect and he had to do it before Ghirahim got them. Link stood back up, looking around the area to spot where the next tear was. He jumped down off the ledge and ran towards the tree with waking water that seemed to appear and then retract back for a moment before it appeared again. He quickly moved towards the tree, running up and grabbing the tear. He stopped, looking back to watch the water appear again. He looked around the area, making sure Ghirahim wasn't anywhere nearby to make him fall into the water again. He did not want to be chased around by Guardian's again.

Link ran across the area once it was clear of waking water, moving away from it to find the third tear that he would need to beat Ghirahim with. He moved back up the large tree branch, looking around now to try and spot the tear. "Come on…where are you…", he didn't want to lose. He couldn't lose. This was his chance at getting Fi back and he wasn't going to let it slip by without a fight. His eyes seemed to light up as he spotted the tear across on a ledge that he would have to balance on a rope to get across. He quickly ran across the branch and over to it, his mind racing and thoughts of winning filling his head. He was going to beat Ghirahim. All he needed was this last tear. He was going to win! Link was about half way across the rope when Ghirahim suddenly appeared on the other side. Link froze, his smile fading and his hopes shattering. "Oh look, the final tear", Ghirahim glanced over at Link, "This is unfortunate, isn't it Sky Child? Too bad that you have lost". Link tried to hurry across the rope to the other side, wanting to get the tear away from Ghirahim. He yelped as he lost his balance, falling over and quickly grabbing hold of the rope. He looked down, a watcher moving around down below. His gaze went back up and he watched as Ghirahim took the final tear for his own. Ghirahim had already collected the other tears in the area and he had decided to tease Link with the thought that he was going to win. He was quite satisfied with the shattering of the young heroes hope. He had accomplished one of his goals. "Now, let's go back shall we?". Ghirahim reached down, pulling Link up and snapping his fingers to get them back to the gate. They had completed the task and now they could leave the trials. As they got to the gate, a light appeared and their tears disappeared, an item appearing overhead. Link reached up to take the items but Ghirahim quickly snatched it from his grasp, inspecting the item. "A scale? Well, I suppose you'll be needing it for swimming", Ghirahim put it away, not giving it to Link. He would give him the scale when it was required.

They now appeared back in Faron Woods, outside of the trials. It was over now. Link felt his knees buckle and he fell to the ground. He was exhausted from that trial and also from his loss. He had built up so much hope, so much expectation for himself in getting that final tear, and Ghirahim took it all away in mere seconds. He just wanted to go curl up somewhere and hide his shame. Ghirahim chuckled as he watched Link collapse, kneeling down and reaching out to grasp the boys chin. He made Link look up at him, amused at the defeat written all over Link's face. "You should have known you didn't stand a chance, Sky Child. You look worn out…I think you need to rest now". Link narrowed his eyes at Ghirahim, pushing the man away from him. "You only won because you cheated! You used your power to teleport everywhere!", Link was obviously displeased, quickly standing up. Ghirahim chuckled, "The game was to win by whatever means necessary, I used my skills, you just need to develop better ones, Sky Child". Link hissed, pushing Ghirahim again, knocking the male into the water. Ghirahim let out a growl of annoyance now. He was soaking wet from head to toe. He rose from the water, watching Link stumble back a little. Link was still suffering from injuries so pushing Ghirahim around like this hurt. Link backed away from the angered Demon Lord, watching as Ghirahim moved out of the water.

Ghirahim was annoyed that Link had managed to push him into the water like that. He had given this Sky Brat too much leeway. He had been too kind to him and let him get away with so much, especially bad mouthing him. Ghirahim had, had enough of this. He reached out and grabbed hold of Link's hair, pulling him to his feet and a little off the ground so their eyes met. Link whimpered in pain, reaching up and trying to pry Ghirahim's hand from his hair. "You are starting to test at my patience, Sky Brat…Maybe I should teach you a lesson. I was holding off. I was going to let you recover, but I will not let you insult me", Ghirahim snapped his fingers and they appeared in a strange room with chains hanging from the ceiling and the temperature being rather chilly. Ghirahim grabbed hold of Link's wrists, chaining them up above his head before moving away. He pulled a nearby lever, the chains raising Link into the air. Ghirahim smirked, moving to sit in a chair within the room. "We're going to have some fun, Sky Child...", Ghirahim chuckled, snapping his fingers and a Bokoblin entering the room. The creature came over to Link, holding a needle. Link tried to kick at the Bokoblin but he yelped as Ghirahim snapped his fingers and his legs were chained, the chain connecting to the floor. He was now completely helpless. The Bokoblin raised his hand up and pushed the needle into Link's thigh, injecting him with a strange liquid.

"That liquid is a special poison from the Skulltula spider. You have exactly four hours, little Link. In that time you will start to feel strange and if you do not receive the antidote within four hours, you will die. The only way to get the antidote is if you submit to me, fully and completely. Only then will I let you be relieved of your pain and torture", Ghirahim smirked now, amused as he saw the look of fear and horror appear on Link's face. Ghirahim was bluffing. Link had been injected with a minor aphrodisiac that would irritate his skin and make him hot, not to mention horny. Ghirahim wanted Link to submit to him and he would have his wish. He knew that this would also torture the boy in a most cruel way. He would want the 'antidote' to solve his problem. Ghirahim would win against the Sky Child once more.

Link hung there in thought now, his body starting to burn. '_He wouldn't actually kill me…right? He is my enemy though…But…This conflicts with everything else he's said before this…_', he glanced towards Ghirahim, quickly dropping his gaze when he realized he was watching him, '_I can't just give in to him. He has to be bluffing…._'. Link bit into his lip now, trying to ignore the burning that was spreading throughout his body. He refused to give in to Ghirahim. This had to be some sort of trick, right? This man wouldn't just kill him like that. He wouldn't possibly do that, would he? Deep down Link knew that Ghirahim would kill him if he really wanted to. He knew this man had darker intensions and at the end of the day, Link was just the human child in the way of everything. On the other hand, Ghirahim had stripped Link of any power he may have held, taking away his sword and all of his items. Not to mention trapping him in some unknown place. "You're starting to look terrible already, Sky Child. I will assume that because you're a human, your body is being infected with the poison a lot faster than it normally would. It's only been a half hour, I guess you have less time than I thought", Ghirahim's eyes flashed with amusement, watching Link struggle with a decision now. The boy was covered in sweat and he looked like he was starting to pant. His complexion had changed from his creamy skin color to a more reddened color, his eyes looking as if they were glazing over with something. It wouldn't be much longer, that Ghirahim was sure of. Human instinct would kick in and Link would start to become scared. Especially since if Link died, he couldn't attempt to protect his friend. Which Link would fail to do anyway. '_He…can't…no..My body feels so hot now..Zelda…This has to be a trick but..I don't understand. My body feels so strange, like it's on fire…It has to be poison. But I can't just give in to him and do as he says. No…what do I do?!_', Link's head was filled with conflicting thoughts. He didn't know what to do. His body was starting to feel as if it were on fire. He couldn't stay focused on much of anything anymore either and his lower region was starting to feel strange.

It had been a full hour now and Link was still not saying anything. Ghirahim had expected him to say something by now, but he could tell that his discomfort was quickly growing. The Demon Lord stood up, walking to Link and reaching out, running a hand over the boys cheek and lifting his face to look into his glazed eyes. "What's wrong, Sky Child? You don't look so good", Ghirahim let out a soft chuckle, watching the boy panting before him. "Feeling…strange…", he whimpered, knowing that he couldn't take much more of this burning. It was already starting to become too much for the young hero. "I'll…do whatever…you say…Just stop..this…", Link suddenly said, looking at the man with pleading eyes. The cruel man before him gave a smirk, "Alright, Sky Child. I will relieve you of your '_**pain**_'". He reached down, pulling the boys pants down, along with his underwear. Link gasped as his pants were suddenly removed, sitting down at his ankles now. "Wh-What are you..doing?!", he shivered as the cool air nipped at his hot, exposed flesh. "I'm giving you the antidote", Ghirahim simply replied, Link looking down and noticing that he was hard. '_Why…am I…hard..? What's happening…?!'_, panic filled him now and he immediately started to regret asking for the antidote as Ghirahim knelt before him. "N-No! Wait! Stop, I-I change my mind! I-I don't want the antido-aahhnn!", Link gasped, eyes growing wide as he suddenly felt Ghirahim's tongue touch his hot tip. He was frozen for a few moments, growing tense and scared. He didn't understand what was happening or why Ghirahim was doing this to him. He had experienced pleasure before but nothing like this. Link had masturbated in his life, but he hadn't had sex yet or been with another person in a sexual way at all. This touch, whatever Ghirahim was doing, was foreign to the young hero. "St-Stooaahhpp…!", Link groaned, struggling a little in his chains. He could feel his face growing hot, embarrassed about this whole situation. "You're not too badly hung, Sky Child", Ghirahim commented, continuing to tease his head with his tongue.

Ghirahim was having too much fun torturing Link. The boy really was as innocent as he seemed. Ghirahim's eyes watched Link's reactions as he snaked his long tongue down his shaft, rubbing around it and getting the feel for every nerve inside of this hot flesh. He could tell that this was pleasurable for Link but Link was trying to suppress his moans, the boy not wanting to give in to whatever he was doing. "This is the only way to get the _poison _out, Sky Child…Just relax and enjoy it~!", with this, Ghirahim wrapped his mouth around the tip, sucking on it and gently teasing it with his teeth. "Nnoooooahhhahh!", Link cried out, "Sttopp! Liar! Lieeeehhahahh!". Link no longer believed this was any sort of poison. He believed Ghirahim had tricked him and now the man was violating him. The worst part of all of this, he could actually feel himself enjoying it. That was probably what was scaring him the most. He knew he shouldn't be enjoying it, but his body seemed to crave the Demon Lord's touch. He closed his eyes, trying to deny that this was happening, biting his lip to try and stop his cries from escaping him. Ghirahim knew Link was being tortured by all of this. That was exactly why he was doing this. He could use this against Link later on too, to pull the boy into doing other things for him. This was only the beginning of many more '_fun_' times to come.

Ghirahim now had most of Link's length in his mouth, deep throating the boy. As he sucked on Link, he had a hand rubbing and massaging his balls and his other hand rubbing and squeezing Link's butt. He sucked the flesh, swallowing the rest of it so that Link was completely inside of his mouth. "Mmmmmm…", he moaned around the flesh, sending vibrations to provide Link with even more confusing pleasure. The Demon Lord's tongue snaked around his shaft as he sucked on Link, rubbing every nerve that would give Link even more pleasure. He could hear Link's cries escaping his lips, despite the boy trying to resist. He no longer watched his facial expressions though, his focus now on making the boy cry out in absolute bliss. Ghirahim pulled back now, needing to catch his breath, but not stopping for even a second on pleasuring Link. He ran his tongue from the back of Link's penis all the way to the tip, teasing a couple of his nerves along the way. "Ahhahh..Please…st-stooppmmm!", Link whimpered, wishing he could kick Ghirahim away or something. His body had become so sensitive from whatever had been injected into him so all of this touching from Ghirahim just made everything feel even worse, or was it better? No, definitely worse! He didn't really want this, he couldn't. Link let out a loud cry as he suddenly felt Ghirahim drag his teeth along his length, the sensation feeling pleasurable. He hadn't done it too hard so it hadn't hurt, but with the amount of pressure he had put on it, it felt amazing to Link. This only made Ghirahim want to work harder. He wanted to continue to hear Link's cries, not to mention taste his essence when the boy finally came.

Ghirahim had an idea, wondering if he could actually make Link beg for more. He pulled back, using his tongue to just tease the head of the boys member now, his gaze back up at the boys face to watch him. When Link's tip was good and wet, Ghirahim pulled back to gently blow on the hot, wet flesh, causing Link to gasp. He gripped at the chains, shivering in pleasure. "Ahhhnnn!", he looked down at Ghirahim now, staring as the man blew on his wet member. He whimpered, his body really craving the Demon Lord's touch. He needed to release now after everything Ghirahim had done to him but the man was teasing him. He couldn't stop him either. Link was battling with himself, trying to resist begging for Ghirahim to just finish what he had been doing to him. '_Why does it feel so good..?! Zelda…I'm sorry…_', Link could feel a few tears filling his eyes, finally giving in to Ghirahim's teasing. The air blowing against his member was just making him crave the warm mouth again. "Please…", Link gasped, "Just…finish…please finish…i-it hurts…". Ghirahim's lips curled into a sinister smile as he heard Link's pleas. "Alright, Sky Child, but only because you asked so nicely..", he leaned in and took Link back into his mouth. His hand continued to fondle and massage his balls, squeezing and rubbing them as he sucked along the young heroes shaft, being sure to hit the special nerve he had found earlier on the underside of his member. Link could no longer hold his cries back and was now just letting them out. "Ahhhnn….mmmmaahh!", he couldn't believe he was doing this to him. He let out a soft whimper, toes curling as he felt a strange build up of pressure below his gut. '_Wh-What is this..? Wait…this is…I'm gunna…!_', he gasped, looking down at Ghirahim. "I-I'm gunna…cu-cumm! Gh-Ghiraahh! G-Get back!", despite his warning, Ghirahim didn't move away. He continued to suck on Link's member, welcoming the spray of white as it filled his mouth. He pulled back, sucking on the tip to make sure he got every last drop from his pet before he pulled back. He swallowed it all, licking his lips as he looked up at the exhausted looking Link. "You taste delicious, Sky Child~", he winked at him, which caused the tired boy to cringe and look away from him.

Link hadn't ever cum that hard, from what he could remember. He was embarrassed and ashamed, but he couldn't speak or move. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. '_I'm sorry…Zelda…_', he thought to himself, feeling like he had betrayed his friend for enjoying that. Ghirahim noticed that there were tears on the brim of Link's eyes as he rose up. He reached out and gently brushed the tears away. "If you obey me, Sky Child, then this won't happen again. Heed my every order and you won't need to be tortured..", Ghirahim's voice was soft and soothing, trying to drag in the injured boy. He was trying to trap him in the soothing words. This would happen again, but the next time it happened Link wouldn't be the only one getting anything out of it. "Rest now, we still have a long way to go", he watched as Link quickly fell asleep before unbinding him from the chains and transporting the boy to his bedroom. He lay down beside the young hero, smirking as he watched him sleep. "You are mine, Link. I have big plans for you and I'm sure my master would enjoy you as well. We're going to revive my master together, even if you don't know it yet~". He leaned in and kissed the sleeping boys lips before closing his eyes. He would need his rest as well. They would start looking for the first flame tomorrow. Everything was going according to plan and Ghirahim wasn't going to let anything mess it up.

**NOTE: Feedback would be appreciated. Hope my little bit of smut was satisfactory. **


End file.
